


Meeting of the Fanfiction Websites.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [79]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Sentient Objects, Social Justice Warrior, Stereotypes, Well technically websites but still, don’t take this seriously, tongue in cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: It is the day of the weekly fanfic comparison meeting.The fanfiction writing sites are comparing their fics when Tumblr tries to shut them down for their kinky smut of taboo pairings.But who are we kidding- this is fanfiction! It can never be shut down!!!!!~





	Meeting of the Fanfiction Websites.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another crackfic which anthropomorphises weird stuff! 
> 
> But in better news, I am finally back on schedule for the oneshots! I would have been back on track yesterday, but I somehow managed to fall asleep midway through writing yesterday’s oneshot which is why I was not.
> 
> Please don’t take this oneshot seriously- my crackfics are always very strange with short, nonsensical plots without any clear resolution.

In a dark room, three girls sat in a triangle with lots of papers spread out before them. It was the weekly Fanfiction Review checklist, in which they would all compare their best fanfics for that week. 

“Hey, my writers were super excited to contribute today! We had a lot of daddy kink smut, and Kpop is becoming increasingly popular!” Wattpad-chan said with a grin. Her specialty fanfiction were those involving real people, particularly band fics. Her website had become infamous for low-quality very kinky smut, but she smiled and Brie the criticism.

“My writers have updated daily a lot lately. There’s been a small boost in crackfic production however. One daily updater just makes a lot of nonfandom crack, and then there’s people like that AgostoProductions guy...” AO3 sighed. She wanted to become the greatest fanfiction archive ever, but it was difficult when crackfics were becoming more commonplace. She was well known for having fast updating, often high quality fanfiction on her site as well as a nice community. This is why the latter of the people she mentioned caught her attention. Negative comments were surprisingly rare on AO3, so when that particular author got one she noticed it.

“I’m dead. It’s over! After the success of the Hetalia fandom, my writers have kinda given up on me.” Fanfiction Dot Net said with a depressed sigh. It was true that her glory days had been a few years ago, and now most of her best writers had moved over to AO3 or simply disappeared off the radar entirely. She was only still alive from the few good writers still contributing whole-heartedly to her site.

Then the door burst open and a strange person waltzed in.

With three piercings in each ear, a nose ring, rainbow dyed hair and a white t-shirt with a rainbow peace sign and the words ‘EVERYONE DESERVES TO BE EQUAL’ emblazoned on it in bold black letters, the stranger looked like a walking social justice advertisement. None of the fanfiction sites could tell what gender the stranger was, so they referred to them with neutral pronouns. They were even holding a protest sign!

What were they protesting? Everything, apparently.

“Hey, you a-holes better stop with those smut fics. I find them personally offensive and very triggering.” The stranger yelled angrily. Then they suddenly changed.

“I love you guys so much! Oh my god slash gods slash gosh, you are all such beautiful amazing aesthetic people~~~” And then they changed again.

“ ^ ___ ^ O.o xD hewo” They were apparently able to say out loud.

The fanfiction sites stared at them for a long, hard minute. 

Then they kicked Tumblrina-chan right out of their meeting place and went back to discussing smut.

THE END?

**Author's Note:**

> Why are writing these trashy things so fun?
> 
> From my experience, FF.net is fairly dead (I never get as many results when I go on there as when I go here), which is why she laments as such.
> 
> They are all female except gender neutral Finsexual Pansexual Abrosexual Demisexual Biromantic Minromantic Grayromantic Tumblrina-chan. And weirdly enough, I’m fairly certain that it’s actually possible to have all of those sexualities at the same time due their somewhat vague definitions. Then again, technically you could put all of them underneath Abrosexual, so maybe not.
> 
> Again, don’t take what I say seriously. I don’t have a problem with having lots of labels or with the way Tumblrina-chan looks. I do, however, have a problem with over-enthusiastic SJWs who attack people for their opinions and shove their own down their victims’ throats.
> 
> Prompt- Personified AO3, Wattpad, FF.net and Tumblr.
> 
> Original Number- 240.


End file.
